Wireless messaging technology has evolved greatly over the recent years. Currently, wireless messages can be sent via mobile phones, computers, watches, and many various wireless communication devices. Wireless messages can include text, audio, video, and any combination thereof. One problem with current wireless messaging systems is that a user is not provided customizable and intelligent delivery mechanisms. For example, a user is currently limited to sending wireless messages to groups of users whether or not the users are available to receive the messages. Also, if a user wants to send invites to a group of individuals, every individual in the group receives the invite even though one or more individuals are unavailable to participate. Furthermore, current wireless messaging systems do not provide a way for users to deliver messages to recipients based on the recipients' location.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.